


Привкус ненависти

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, POV First Person, Psychic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Я полюбила чудовище, без которого не представляю своего существования. Да, существования, потому что это мало похоже на жизнь.





	Привкус ненависти

Я была совсем маленькой, когда увидела его впервые — мой отец, уставший после долгого рабочего дня, сидел на кухне и листал спортивный журнал, а я, глупая четырехлетняя девочка, забралась к нему на колени, заглядывая в цветные страницы. Читать я не умела, а вот на красочные картинки поглазеть — с удовольствием.  
  
Так мы впервые и встретились — ему было девятнадцать, он перешел в основу Юнайтед. По этому поводу вышла большая статья о нем и других молодых талантах, выпускниках девяностого второго года. Мой дед по папиной линии родился в Манчестере, поэтому это была некая семейная традиция — болеть за «красных дьяволов», несмотря на то, что мы жили достаточно далеко.  
  
Я ткнула пальцем в фотографию и спросила:  
  
— Пап, кто это?  
  
— Это Гари Невилл, подающий надежды футболист.  
  
_«Гари Невилл»._  
  
На свой пятый день рождения я загадала, что выйду за него замуж — мне больше ничего не было нужно, ни красивой куклы из магазина за углом, ни велосипеда с большими колесами — ничего. Я крепко зажмурилась, под аплодисменты гостей задула свечи, под столом скрещивая пальцы.  
  
Гари и я. Это был мой маленький секрет, я никому не рассказывала об этом, боялась, что меня засмеют. А тот журнал я утащила, когда папа про него забыл, и вырезала фотографию себе. Она до сих пор у меня есть, лежит в кошельке, как напоминание о том, что когда-то я была глупой, наивной и верящей в чудо.  
  
Когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, мои детские фантазии переросли в нечто большее. Мечты превратились в что-то более осязаемое — в билеты на матч, в футболку Гари с двойкой на спине (она была мне велика на два размера, но меня это не останавливало, я в ней даже в колледже рассекала по коридорам), в его манчестерский адрес и попытку подкараулить Гари после тренировки. Один раз мне крупно повезло — я увидела его издалека, одного, с огромной сумкой в руках, но подойти не рискнула — спряталась в кустах и смотрела, не отрываясь.  
  
Я мечтала о светлой любви и тихом счастье, уютном доме, детях, вечерах у камина и лабрадоре по имени Джек, который будет приносить Гари его домашние тапки. Хотела по выходным ездить с ним, с любимым мужчиной, в супермаркет, печь яблочные пироги, засыпать, крепко сжимая его ладонь. Хотела каждый день делать его счастливым. Я была уверена — его жена ему не пара, его брак — ошибка, которую нужно срочно исправить. Не буду говорить, что со мной было, когда я узнала о свадьбе, хочу забыть этот день как кошмарный сон.  
  
Представить страшно, что творилось у меня в голове все эти годы.  
  
Сейчас мне двадцать шесть и я вывернута наизнанку. Разорвана на куски, а потом его же руками и сшита, но уже так, как нужно ему. Переделана, перестроена, перевоспитана. Все мосты, соединяющие холодный Манчестер с моим домом, были с его легкой руки превращены в пепелище. От меня самой остался крошечный кусочек, который я заботливо прячу, чтобы он не отобрал единственное, что сохранилось у меня от прошлой жизни. Он ухитрился поссорить меня со всеми моими подругами, убедив меня, что они хотят примазаться к нашим деньгам (слово «наше» появлялось только тогда, когда ему было удобно). Я же безоговорочно ему верила. Мои родители его невзлюбили сразу, поэтому мое общение с ними свелось к звонкам раз в месяц — меня бесило, что мама даже не может произносить его имя без судороги на лице. Он присутствовал при каждом разговоре, сидел в стороне, но ловил каждое слово — чтобы я не сказала лишнего.  
  
Я сижу в доме, который стал для меня тюрьмой, и пью кофе, который ненавижу. Холодно, мои ноги завернуты в плед, сложенный вчетверо — Гари никогда его не разворачивает. Перед глазами проплывают воспоминания, каждое из которых как укол острой иглой в одно и то же место — дом, родители, Франция, Чемпионат Европы, рестораны, его глаза, полные любви… Сказка, превратившаяся в пыль.  
  
Несмотря на то, что сегодня редкий вечер, который Гари проводит дома, я, как никогда, чувствую одиночество. Я весь день улыбаюсь, улыбка приклеилась к моему лицу, и оторвать ее можно только с кусками кожи. Я так классно умею врать, что в редких разговорах с матерью я чувствую себя почти взаправду счастливой. Нет, не стану скрывать, я тоже плачу. И обычно это затяжные истерики, включающие в себя битье подушек и искусанные до крови губы. Я позволяю себе выплакаться только тогда, когда его нет дома.  
  
Последнее время я плачу почти каждый день.  
  
Моя подруга (с которой я, естественно, уже не общаюсь) когда-то сказала мне: «Бывает так, что любовь оказывается сильнее человека, она ломает его изнутри, сжирает заживо. Ты превращаешься в подобие себя, позволяешь переламывать свой позвоночник пополам, а он отрывает тебе руки и ноги, перекручивает тебя, как ему вздумается. Ты как компьютер, а он — гениальный программист. Перепрошивает, стирает ненужные файлы, устанавливает необходимые программы. А ты терпишь, потому что любишь».  
  
Я, будучи человеком уверенным в себе, тогда посмеялась, дескать, какого хрена, как можно позволять так над собой измываться? Но теперь, сидя на холодной негостеприимной кухне не моего дома, я понимаю: все так и есть. Такую любовь убить нельзя, но ее можно так изуродовать, что она будет почти неотличима от самой жгучей ненависти.  
  
Ты будешь смотреть на спящего рядом человека и думать, где взять пистолет. А утром будешь варить ему кофе и печь вафли.  
  
Ты ежедневно будешь делать одно и тоже: готовить мужу вкусный ужин из трех блюд, заправлять постель, протирать пыль, ездить в ближайший супермаркет и подолгу смотреть на стеллаж с отравой для грызунов. Ты будешь знать, что когда-нибудь убьешь его, но не сегодня.  
  
Я люблю его так сильно, что ненавижу.  
  
Если бы можно было повернуть время назад, я бы никогда не поехала в этот чертов Париж. Смешно, ведь с самого начала все было против моего путешествия — я никак не могла взять билет, были проблемы с документами, потом — с жильем (меня прокатили с хостелом), но я все равно упрямо шла к своей цели. Мне хотелось увидеть Гари близко хотя бы раз, и это был мой единственный шанс, ведь свой первый я безнадежно упустила тогда, в тех дурацких кустах.  
  
Я уволилась с работы, выставила квартиру на временную аренду и сделала все, чтобы оказаться на базе его сборной, пусть и в роли обслуживающего персонала — я была готова даже мыть туалеты. Все кричали мне вслед, что я сошла с ума. Но когда ты идешь напролом, не замечаешь ничего — ни людей, на которых ты наступаешь, ни остающейся после тебя выжженной земли, ни смеха тех, кто в тебя не верит. Тебе плевать, ты готова горы свернуть, но вот если б знать, что потом ты свалишься с этих гор, свернув себе шею, то ты бы сто раз подумала, прежде чем…  
  
Да кого я обманываю?  
  
Я смотрю в сад и вижу, как Гари эмоционально общается по телефону — кричит, машет руками, матерится. Я слышу отдельные слова: «стадион», «нахуй это все», «Джей Линч», «Барнс никогда не…». Догадываюсь, о чем идет речь, этот Солфорд у меня уже в печенках сидит, как же достало. Последнее время у них не очень хорошо идут дела, но Гари уверен, что все образуется. Слишком много сил вложено, да что там сил — денег, но он не отступится. Мне кажется, что он вообще не способен сдаваться — когда-то эта черта его упрямого характера меня не по-детски восхищала, но теперь она кажется страшной.  
  
Я морщусь от противного привкуса кофе на языке — раньше я пила только зеленый чай, но он почему-то считал это глупой блажью, поэтому в нашем доме чай только черный и для гостей. Мне же приходится довольствоваться кофе без сахара и молока, жуткая дрянь. На Гари кофеин не действует, а меня от двух чашек вставляет так, что я полночи сверлю глазами потолок, засыпаю под утро и встаю совершенно разбитая, а потом опять пью кофе, чтобы проснуться.  
  
Замкнутый круг.  
  
Напротив меня — его полупустая чашка, и я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы туда не плюнуть — пусть он и занят разговором, все равно увидит, он всегда все видит, как ястреб. У меня иногда такое чувство, что по всему дому расставлены камеры, и он прекрасно осведомлен о моих традиционных ежедневных истериках, просто виду не подает. Четко, с трех до четырех, закрывшись в ванной на втором этаже, сидя на коврике, сжимая в руке телефон. Я реву белугой целый час, потом умываюсь и снова нацепляю на лицо улыбку, чтобы к его возвращению не разучиться изображать радушие.  
  
Я даже страдаю по расписанию, он сделал из меня робота.  
  
Гари возвращается на кухню, а я трусливо поджимаю хвост. Самой от себя противно, но я так привыкла быть такой, какой он хочет меня видеть, что это несложно.  
  
— Гиггз звонил, — отрывисто бросает мой муж, аккуратно отпивая кофе. — Мне нужно съездить на стадион, там какие-то проблемы с крышей.  
  
— Ладно, — киваю я, во все глаза смотря на него.   
  
Не знаю, как он это делает, стоит ему начать со мной нормально разговаривать (да вообще разговаривать) — все, все форты моих цитаделей падают. Я перестаю соображать и не помню ничего из того, что было — ни боли, ни страха, ни своих истерик.  
  
— Я быстро вернусь, и мы посмотрим вместе фильм, я выберу, какой, хорошо?  
  
Я снова киваю, а он залпом допивает кофе и ополаскивает чашку — никогда не оставляет посуду в раковине. Раньше его педантичность и страсть к порядку казалась мне забавной, я даже специально разбрасывала вещи, чтобы его позлить, но теперь мне вообще не смешно. За каждую забытую ложку я получаю такой неприязненный взгляд, что потом десять раз подумаю, стоит ли нарушать заведенный в этом доме порядок.  
  
Он коротко целует меня и шутливо дергает за косу. Я всю жизнь носила короткие стрижки, а когда мы впервые встретились, у меня было каре до плеч.  
  
— Не скучай. Я скоро вернусь, — Гари запечатлевает на моих губах целомудренный поцелуй.   
  
Раньше мы целовались так, что не хватало дыхания, а пальцы сводило.  
  
Хлопает дверь, и я снова остаюсь одна.  
  
Мое любимое место в доме — кресло напротив большого окна в гостиной. Я помещаюсь в него целиком, могу свернуться калачиком, как кошка, и лежать так без движения целый день, слушая тишину собственного сердца. Каждый раз я вспоминаю, что раньше, когда мы только начинали жить вместе, вечерами я сидела в этом кресле, а он лежал на диване и смотрел телевизор, изредка комментируя происходящее и поглаживая мои ноги. Мы смотрели глупые американские комедии, всякие познавательные передачи — все, что угодно, кроме футбола. Он не хотел тащить работу в нашу жизнь, в конце концов, именно его постоянная занятость стала причиной его развода. Да, он ушел от жены из-за футбола, а не из-за меня, пусть СМИ и считали по-другому.  
  
Эмму, его бывшую, я видела всего один раз — когда мы ездили забирать Софи и Молли на выходные. Мы только вернулись из свадебного путешествия, до одурения счастливые, влюбленные и сходящие с ума друг по другу. После десяти минут прощания в виде поцелуев, Гари ушел в дом, а я вышла из машины подышать свежим воздухом и меланхолично осматривала окрестности, не подозревая, что за мной наблюдают.  
  
— Так вот ты какая, — раздалось откуда-то сбоку.   
  
Я повертела головой, ища источник звука, но Эмма не стала прятаться и вышла из-за беседки. На ней был домашний костюм, а руки были в земле. Рядом с ней я смотрелась как девочка — на мне была короткая юбка и босоножки. В то время я еще могла позволить себе носить мини.  
  
— Извините, — зачем-то сказала я, нашаривая ручку двери, собираясь залезть обратно в машину и сделать вид, что меня тут нет.   
  
Но Эмма заметила мои поползновения и улыбнулась уголком рта. Глаза у нее были внимательные, но грустные. Она смотрела на меня так, будто бы я ее несмышленая дочь. У нас с ней десять лет разницы, а со стороны казалось, что все двадцать или даже тридцать.  
  
— Я не собираюсь вырывать тебе волосы.  
  
— Спасибо, — сухо ответила я.  
  
— Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, просто прими к сведению. Не думай, что я собираюсь закатывать истерики, для меня важнее всего дети, так что…  
  
— Хорошо, я слушаю.  
  
— Я вижу, что ради него ты готова пойти на многое. Но я тебя предостерегу: в его жизни есть только футбол и работа. Все остальное он уничтожит, не задумываясь, если это будет ему мешать. И тебя он тоже уничтожит, и сделает все, чтобы у тебя не было сил уйти, потому что свое он не упускает никогда. Я знаю его много лет, поверь мне — если он твердо решит, что Солнце должно вращаться вокруг неподвижной Земли, то остановит планету, не задумываясь.   
  
Когда Гари вернулся вместе с дочерьми, Эмма ушла. Она не дала мне и слова сказать, закончила тираду и скрылась в саду, видимо, не хотела попадаться ему на глаза. Мы загрузились в машину и поехали обратно домой. Всю дорогу я слушала музыку и бездумно таращилась в окно.  
  
Я запомнила ее слова, но не придала им значения. Я была счастлива, по уши влюблена, заглядывала ему в рот и хотела каждую свободную минуту проводить рядом, не отпускать его от себя ни на шаг. Первое время после свадьбы Гари даже брал меня с собой на работу, то на Sky, то в Солфорд. Я обычно сидела на стуле, чтобы не мешать, и слушала, открыв рот, впитывая все, что он произносит, жадно смотрела на его отточенные движения. Я просто умирала от любви, минуты не могла прожить без него. И то, что тогда сказала мне Эмма, было сущим бредом — он не мог быть таким, нет. Я была уверена, что это она виновата в их разрыве, не смогла стерпеть его постоянное отсутствие, пилила его, доставала. Боже, как вообще можно его доставать? Он же идеальный, самый лучший, невозможный. И мой. Мой! Мне хотелось кричать всему миру о том, как я его люблю.  
  
Теперь же мне хочется застрелиться.  
  
Я встаю и привычно иду на кухню, чтобы взять тряпку — нужно как следует протереть пыль на камине, а то если он увидит грязь, будет отчитывать. Вчера мне было так лень, что я просто смахнула пыль вокруг рамок для фото — маленькое нарушение установленных правил! — а муж приехал уставший и даже не стал заходить в гостиную, сразу после душа и ужина ушел спать.  
  
Аккуратно протираю полку, стараясь не смотреть на расставленные фотографии — Гари питает необъяснимую страсть к фоторамкам, у нас по всему дому их висит штук сорок. Я же предпочитаю хранить фото на жестком диске — там целая куча памятных эпизодов нашей жизни, не постановочных красивых фото со свадьбы или мероприятий, а нас самих — настоящих, живых, счастливых по-настоящему, а не на камеру.  
  
Я беру одну рамку и разглядываю наши лица. Это Париж. Меня передергивает и скручивает узлом, когда я смотрю на его широкую улыбку. Это было второе или третье свидание, уже не помню. Он хотел затащить меня на Эйфелеву башню, а я панически боюсь высоты — боялась, точнее, он и с этим смог справиться. Мы поужинали в каком-то ресторане, а потом долго гуляли по улицам. Он рассказывал о своей жизни, о Юнайтед, о сборной, о Бери, о работе на Sky, говорил долго, много и интересно. А я не слушала даже, смотрела на него, не веря своему счастью — человек, о котором я мечтала столько лет, идет рядом со мной.  
  
Его биографию я и так знала наизусть.  
  
Во время Евро мы встречались еще несколько раз (помимо коротких встреч на базе в Шантийи, где я работала) — я приходила на все матчи сборной, выискивала Гари среди тренерского состава на скамейке, смотрела, как он переговаривается с главным тренером, объясняет что-то футболистам. В такие моменты я переставала замечать, что вокруг меня толпа людей — я видела только его.  
  
В то время он уже был в разводе, но я об этом не знала — из-за грядущего Чемпионата Европы они с Эммой не делали официального заявления для прессы, а мне он решил пока ничего не говорить. Целуясь с ним впервые, в глубине души я чувствовала себя ужасно, но зашкаливающие эмоции перекрывали все сомнения, у меня было ощущение, что я обдолбалась отборной шмалью или напилась — так сильно кружилась голова, а ноги подкашивались. Если бы я захотела, я смогла бы взлететь. Но его руки держали меня так крепко, что при всем желании я не смогла бы вырваться. Я была просто одурманена им, как никогда в своей жизни.  
  
Тогда я и помыслить не могла, что его руки станут моей клеткой.  
  
Для Англии чемпионат закончился на самой первой стадии плей-офф, Гари увозил с собой только чемодан, оставив нашу историю на темных улицах Парижа, Марселя и других городов Франции. Последний день мы провели словно в каком-то тумане — сидели в его номере, смотрели в окно и молчали каждый о своем. Видеть его таким подавленным было невыносимо, но я ничего не могла сделать, потому что любое неправильно сказанное слово могло спровоцировать бурю, поэтому просто была рядом — ему это было нужно, я видела по глазам, по его согбенной спине, по четкой морщине между бровей, по болезненно бледному лицу.  
  
Проснулась я уже одна — он уехал следующим утром, оставив после себя только мокрое полотенце в ванной. Ни записки, ни письма — ничего.  
  
Между моим родным городом и Манчестером несколько часов на самолете, но мне это расстояние казалось пропастью, которая разрасталась с каждой минутой. Я знала, что он забудет про меня, стоит только самолету с поверженной сборной Англии на борту приземлиться в Хитроу. Знала, но понимать не хотела.  
  
_«Чудес не бывает»_ , — шептала я, загружаясь в такси.  
  
_«Он никогда больше о тебе не вспомнит»_ , — говорило мое постоянно ноющее сердце.  
  
_«Забудь Париж к чертовой матери!»,_  — кричал мой разум.  
  
_«Он не приедет»_ , — стучало стаккато в ушах.  
  
Я вернулась домой в Англию и проревела почти сутки — ничего не могла делать, лежала ничком на кровати и всхлипывала, захлебываясь слезами. Меня рвало на куски, выворачивало наизнанку, я везде чувствовала его запах, его руки на своих плечах, ощущала его присутствие очень остро, будто бы я все еще была на узких французских улочках, прижатая к стене какого-то дома, плавящаяся под его поцелуями. Вспоминала тяжесть его тела, шелест скомканных простыней, дождливый воздух Марселя, сладкое шампанское и кружащуюся голову.  
  
Утром, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, я попыталась принять решение идти дальше, без оглядки на последние два месяца. Но как идти, если у тебя переломаны обе ноги, и никто не собирается помочь тебе встать?  
  
_«Чудес не бывает»_ , — написала я маркером на холодильнике, и каждый день эта надпись отрезвляла меня, била по самому больному месту, но помогала прожить новый день без него. Ну, как без него, я не вылезала из Интернета, мониторила его Твиттер, искала крошечные намеки, хотя бы что-нибудь.  
  
— Ты приедешь ко мне? — спросил Гари спустя неделю молчания. Он просто набрал мой номер — я так и не переставила сим-карту французского оператора — и сказал четыре слова. Вот так, просто. «Приедешь?»  
  
Когда я сказала «да», он рассмеялся и добавил: «Я знал. Ближайший самолет через два часа, ты успеешь? Я встречу тебя». Я могла ехать хоть в ту же минуту — так и не разобранный чемодан стоял у двери. Как бы я ни сходила с ума, та самая маленькая девочка в глубине меня ждала того самого чуда.  
  
Мы прожили вместе всего месяц — самые счастливые тридцать дней в моей жизни. А потом, как-то вечером, Гари вернулся с работы пораньше, привез огромный букет белых лилий — просто так, без всякого повода. Меня это не удивило — я успела привыкнуть к его широким жестам, он умел делать сюрпризы. Мог поднять меня в четыре утра и увезти меня за город смотреть восход. Мог в свой единственный выходной пригласить меня на ужин в итальянский ресторан, который находился в Риме.  
  
Мне казалось, что нет таких вещей, на которые он не способен.  
  
Мы сели ужинать. Гари аккуратно отрезал крошечный кусочек цукини и отправил его в рот — первое время я всегда тряслась, когда он пробовал новое блюдо, но Гари всегда довольно жмурился и говорил: «Как вкусно, ты умница». Говорил, но я продолжала переживать.  
  
— Очень вкусно, — улыбнулся он. — Кстати, ты выйдешь за меня?  
  
Я от шока уронила еду на платье, замерла, по-дурацки разинув рот: это было похоже на затяжную галлюцинацию, я поверить не могла, что Гари это сказал. А он сидел, смотрел на меня, ждал ответа.  
  
А я не верила.  
  
— Ты серьезно?  
  
Гари посмотрел на меня, как на дурочку — склонил голову к плечу, улыбнулся еще шире и протянул ко мне руки.  
  
— Конечно. Я весь день думал, к чему тянуть? Завтра же подадим заявление, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, — прошептала я, сжимая его пальцы, заглядывая в его невозможные глаза.   
  
Это было похоже на самый прекрасный сон, который никогда, никогда не закончится.  
  
С другой фотографии на меня тоже смотрим мы — счастливые. На мне белое платье, а на голове — венок из каких-то красных цветов. Он — босой и в смешных бриджах, в отросших волосах у него — цветные нитки. Мы отдыхали в Индии, там нам и сделали эти косички с бусинками — знак нашей любви или что-то в этом роде. Эта поездка была вроде как свадебным путешествием, но спустя два месяца после того, как я стала носить его фамилию — Гари был занят кадровыми перестановками в Солфорде, обещал мне золотые горы, а я была так одурманена происходящим, что терпеливо ждала, пока он вернется, и верила каждому слову. Мы провели там три прекрасные недели, потом прилетели обратно в Манчестер и сразу же окунулись в повседневную жизнь.  
  
Сначала все было прекрасно — Гари старался не задерживаться после работы, если сильно опаздывал — приезжал с цветами и извинениями. Сидя одна в пустом доме, я злилась, но стоило ему появиться в дверях — все мое раздражение как рукой снимало. Я обнимала его, проваливалась в омут его глаз и прощала все, любые задержки, любые пустые обещания — все.  
  
Часто вечерами Гари подолгу сидел в кабинете — читал новости, работал над материалом для своей колонки, вел длинные беседы по телефону, ругался со своим братом по скайпу. Мне же было милостиво позволено периодически устраиваться подле него с книгой в руках — я никогда не лезла в его дела, но мне хотелось быть рядом, пусть Гари и не обращал на меня внимания, будучи погруженным в свою работу. Он мало что мне рассказывал, гораздо больше о его делах я узнала, когда мы гуляли по Парижу. Стоило мне переехать, как беседы прекратились — Гари твердо решил не совершать прошлых ошибок.  
  
Но время шло, и я, как человек активный и деятельный, начала уставать от жизни домохозяйки — походы по магазинам мне быстро наскучили. До поры до времени Гари был весьма щедр, и я радостно сгребала в полок все, что под руку попадалось, украшала его огромный дом, чтобы сделать его полностью «нашим». Он кивал, хвалил то новый коврик для ванной, то статуэтку на тумбочке в прихожей, то новые часы для кухни. Я, как могла, создавала уют, делала все, чтобы вечером, после трудного дня, Гари мог расслабиться в родных стенах и не думать ни о чем. Я окружала его заботой и вниманием, осваивала интересные и необычные блюда, училась делать массаж плеч, потому что мой муж его очень любил, занималась в спортзале, поддерживая форму (иногда муж присоединялся ко мне, но чаще всего это случалось дома, а не фитнес-клубе, ему просто было некогда).  
  
А потом я не выдержала.  
  
Гари вернулся с работы — я приготовила греческий салат и еще что-то, не помню, хотя мне начинала надоедать вегетарианская еда, мне очень хотелось мяса, а в его доме даже это слово было под запретом. Он жевал листья и просматривал новости в планшете, периодически поглядывая на меня и улыбаясь. Я отвечала тем же, медленно нанизывая на вилку кусочки огурца, а в голове в такой же ровный столбик собирала нужные слова.  
  
— Слушай, я хотела спросить кое-что, — несмело начала я.   
  
Он поднял взгляд от экрана и нахмурился.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
— Нет… Просто… Не знаю, как сказать.  
  
— Родная, — он взял меня за руку и доверчиво заглянул в лицо, — ты можешь рассказать мне все, я твой муж, ты не забыла?  
  
— Нет, — смущенно улыбнулась я. — В общем… Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я нашла работу?  
  
Конечно, я понимала, что он может не оценить мой порыв, но он был чертовым трудоголиком, который вставал в половине пятого, чтобы успеть утром закончить с делами, и мое желание должно было быть воспринято нормально.   
  
Но стоило мне договорить, как его взгляд изменился до неузнаваемости.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Не только взгляд, но и голос.  
  
— Мне скучно…  
  
— Придумай себе какое-нибудь хобби, — он захлопнул чехол планшета и прямо посмотрел на меня. — Чем ты раньше занималась, до меня?  
  
— Ходила гулять с подругами, — вспомнила я. Всегда так было, стоило Гари начать задавать вопросы о моей прошлой жизни, я стремительно тупела, забывала все, что можно, и начинала чуть ли не врать в открытую. — Но у меня здесь нет подруг.  
  
— К сожалению, все жены моих друзей для тебя… староваты, — хмыкнул он. — Попробуй с кем-нибудь подружиться, например, с теми, с кем ты занимаешься в спортзале.  
  
У него было такое спокойное лицо, что во мне стала просыпаться прежняя я — та, которая умела спорить и отстаивать свое мнение. Не та, которая была влюблена в него без памяти, а обычная я, у которой были и другие интересы.  
  
— Хорошо, попробую. Но мне бы хотелось больше времени проводить с тобой.  
  
Я понимала, что иду по очень тонкому льду, но меня несло, а у меня на ногах были не легкие домашние тапочки, а здоровенные армейские ботинки.  
  
— Я стараюсь, но мне нужно много работать.  
  
— Да тебя все время нет дома!  
  
Вилка громко звякнула о край тарелки, а мне захотелось захлопнуть рот рукой и больше никогда ничего не говорить вслух. Гари в упор смотрел на меня и молчал. Выражение его лица говорило не хуже любых слов — мрачное, серьезное, какое-то злое… Непривычное. Я таким его редко видела, обычно его злость была направлена на других, но уж никак не на меня.  
  
Вот же идиотка.  
  
— Я… — мой голос дрожал, — я не это имела в виду.  
  
Это была не просто злость, это была ярость. Меня буквально пригвоздило к стулу, ноги отнялись, а губы перестали слушаться. Я не могла пошевелиться, как загипнотизированная смотрела на предмет моих мечтаний, ставший чужим в мгновение ока.  
  
— Салат пересолен, — бросил он, вставая из-за стола. — Я в душ. Не жди, ложись спать.  
  
Я прождала его в постели до двух часов ночи, но он так и не пришел.  
  
Утром мы столкнулись в дверях ванной на первом этаже — я, не спав почти всю ночь, выглядела ужасно, а он наоборот был бодр и весел. Я опустила голову, собираясь уйти и не мешать, но Гари вдруг схватил меня за талию и притянул к себе. Прижал к груди и успокаивающе провел рукой по моим спутанным волосам.  
  
— Прости, я вчера погорячился. Я тебя люблю, — прошептал он, невесомо целуя мои щеки.   
  
Я даже плакать не могла — все слезы кончились ночью. Я промучилась до рассвета, подбирая слова — как лучше извиниться? Что сказать, чтобы он не злился? Но он решил все за меня.  
  
Тогда я восхитилась его поступком — он, упрямый неуступчивый Гари Невилл, и пошел мне навстречу, извинился первым. Выкуси, Эмма, у нас все прекрасно!  
  
Мое сердце растаяло окончательно.  
  
— Никакая работа мне не нужна, — решительно сказала я.   
  
Что за глупости вообще пришли мне в голову? На кой черт я решила все испортить? У нас просто идеальная семья, я люблю его, он любит меня — все чудесно! Любая на моем месте прыгала бы до потолка от счастья, а я…  
  
— Если ты хочешь, — неуверенно заговорил он, но я его тут же перебила.  
  
— Я хочу делать тебя счастливым. Вот и все. Я тоже тебя люблю, и ты меня прости.  
  
Он поцеловал меня совсем как раньше, тогда, во Франции — нежно, невероятно чувственно, так, как умеет только он. Мне показалось, что я горю заживо, мне было почти больно, но я хотела еще. Мы занялись сексом прямо на полу ванной, Гари опоздал на работу, но нисколько не расстроился.  
  
Наша стычка за ужином показалась мне просто дурным сном.  
  
Больше разговоров о работе я не заводила.  
  
Я смотрю на наши лица и мое единственное желание — разбить эту чертову рамку с фотографией об стену. Прошло восемь месяцев со дня нашей свадьбы, и теперь я знаю — все это ложь. С самого начала до последнего дня. Этот дом никогда не станет «нашим», так же как и Гари никогда не был «моим». Эмма была кругом права — последнее время я часто вспоминаю ее слова. В особенно трудные дни меня так и подмывает сесть в машину, приехать к ее дому и спросить «почему?». Почему она меня не убедила?   
  
Но я знаю, что никогда этого не сделаю. Потому что это равносильно самоубийству.  
  
После моей первой попытки пойти против него, несмотря на бурное примирение, наши отношения начали неуловимо меняться. Но это сейчас я могу с уверенностью сказать, что изменилось и как, тогда же я была слепа настолько, что перед самой собой стыдно. Наверное, трахая меня на скользком полу ванной, Гари понял — теперь я с крючка не сорвусь.  
  
Пересоленный салат был только первой ласточкой — в следующий раз вегетарианская лазанья оказалась непропеченной, и Гари отказался ее есть. Я же слопала целую тарелку, пытаясь понять, с чего он это взял — лазанья была идеальной, она всегда мне удавалась.  
  
Но ему же виднее, правильно…  
  
Второй эпизод случился, когда мы вышли вместе в свет — это было через пару дней после моего «бунта» и неудавшейся лазаньи. Благотворительный вечер, организованный руководством Sky, предполагал обязательное наличие спутницы — в данном случае, жены. Я с трудом привыкала к светской жизни, пусть даже для Гари она не имела особого значения, он старался избегать таких мероприятий. Но в тот раз отвертеться не получилось.  
  
Передо мной стоит фотография с того дня — на Гари шикарный черный костюм и его любимый красный галстук, в одной руке у него бокал шампанского, а в другой — я. Сейчас я вижу в своих глазах слабые отблески страха, которые раньше ошибочно принимала за счастье.  
  
Я была одета, как кинозвезда, но среди бывших футболистов и их жен чувствовала себя глупой школьницей. Меня толком никто не знал, а я не умела вести светских бесед и знакомиться первой, поэтому почти ни с кем не разговаривала. Когда мы приехали, Гари подвел меня к женам своих друзей, представил как свою жену, чмокнул в щеку и ушел решать свои дела. Я так и осталась стоять перед пристально разглядывающими меня женщинами — все они были старше меня лет на десять — не представляя, о чем с ними говорить.  
  
— Очень приятно, — сказала мне высокая блондинка. Мое имя из ее уст прозвучало, как издевка. — Я и не знала, что вы так молоды.  
  
Я понятия не имела, что на это ответить, поэтому только глупо улыбнулась.  
  
Промаявшись с полчаса, я слиняла к бару, и весь оставшийся вечер уныло цедила минералку, пока ко мне не подсел Джейми, коллега Гари по Monday Night Football, пытаясь меня развеселить. Пожалуй, он был единственным, кто радушно меня принял, что от внимания Гари, естественно, не укрылось.  
  
Я увидела, что он оставил Эда и двинулся в нашу сторону.  
  
— Что, Карра, кадришь мою жену? — с деланым весельем спросил Гари, ястребом накидываясь на меня.   
  
Его рука скользнула по моей талии, а пальцы сжались. Больно сжались.  
  
— Окстись, Гари, она такая грустная, я решил ее поддержать, — в тон ему ответил Джейми. — Отвлекись ты от своей работы, ну, хоть на один вечер!  
  
Глаза Гари опасно блеснули, но он промолчал, только крепче обнял меня, прижимая к себе и уводя за наш столик.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — шепнул он мне в волосы. — Ты у меня самая лучшая.  
  
Я неловко улыбнулась — компания строго одетых женщин, сидящих рядом, неприязненно покосилась в нашу сторону и зашушукалась.  
  
— У вас проблемы? — вдруг спросил Гари, оборачиваясь. — Вам никто таких слов не говорит?  
  
Ответом ему было молчание, а мне захотелось сквозь землю провалиться.  
  
— В таком случае, сожалею, — саркастически улыбнулся он. — Милая, тебе налить вина?  
  
Я кивнула, вцепляясь дрожащими пальцами в высокий бокал. Очень хотелось домой, закрыться на все замки и больше никогда никуда не вылезать.  
  
— Все в порядке, не переживай. Втянешься.  
  
— Да все нормально, — возразила я, отпивая вина, показавшегося мне горьким. — Я с Джейми разговаривала, а ты меня утащил.  
  
Гари придвинулся ко мне почти вплотную, со стороны могло показаться, что мы просто мило воркуем. На самом же деле он накрыл мою руку своей — сначала невесомо погладил, а потом…  
  
У меня едва ли не хрустнули пальцы.  
  
— Я ревнивый, ты знаешь. Не провоцируй.  
  
— И не собиралась.  
  
Мы смотрели друга на друга. В глазах Гари я больше не видела любви — только засасывающую меня тьму и холод. Ремешок его часов больно вдавился мне в запястье, а рукава рубашки резали кожу, словно лезвие. Мне хотелось вырваться и уйти, но вокруг нас была толпа народу, камеры… Поэтому я сделала то, что должна была — улыбнулась и нежно поцеловала его.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотала я сквозь поцелуй. — И ты колешь меня щетиной.  
  
— Я брился утром, — притворно возмутился Гари.   
  
Хоть его тон и был спокойный, но я чувствовала, что он ни на йоту не расслабился.  
  
— Еж, — фыркнула я.  
  
— А ты ежиха, — ответил он, поднимаясь со стула. — Я к Эду, ладно?  
  
— Угу.  
  
Напоследок Гари снова коснулся моих губ и тихо сказал:  
  
_«Я тебя предупредил»._  
  
Когда мы вернулись домой, я застала Гари на кухне с моим мобильным в руках. Он не выказал никакого удивления, а я застыла в дверях, не зная, что сказать — он был совершенно спокоен, будто бы копаться в моем телефоне для него в порядке вещей.  
  
— Ты время смотришь? — как можно вежливее спросила я.   
  
Гари сначала помолчал, сосредоточенно щелкая пальцем по экрану, а потом ответил «нет».  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Ты в душ собиралась? — он даже головы не поднял, а я, к своему ужасу, начала заводиться.  
  
— Да, но…  
  
— Так иди, что ты тут стоишь, — неожиданно резко ответил он, швыряя телефон на обеденный стол.  
  
Я решила, что он все еще злится из-за Джейми, поэтому предпочла тихо убраться.  
  
Перед сном Гари обнял меня и снова повторил  _«Я предупредил тебя, ты помнишь?»_. Меня от его голоса как льдом сковало, но я кивнула, закрывая глаза.  
  
В ту ночь мне приснилось, что он меня бросил.  
  
Я швыряю рамку на диван и закрываю лицо руками. Все события последних месяцев проносятся перед глазами как калейдоскоп фильмов ужасов. Сейчас бы выпить чего покрепче, но я не знаю, где ключ от бара. Один раз, когда мы были в гостях у его друзей, я немного перебрала и просто уснула на диване, попросив меня разбудить перед возвращением домой. Очухалась я на заднем сидении его машины — за рулем был вызванный водитель, а сам Гари сидел на переднем сидении и на мои попытки поговорить не реагировал. Я тогда сжалась в комок, ожидая чего угодно — скандала, развода — всего.  
  
Но, как оказалось, у него была своя методика воздействия на меня. Я, как человек импульсивный, привыкла разговаривать, махать руками, спорить, он и сам был таким, но для того, чтобы «перевоспитать» меня, Гари пошел на крайние меры.  
  
Он замолчал и не разговаривал со мной четыре дня. За это время я осознала свою ошибку, стала шелковой, написала ему смс и ждала, пока он позовет меня к себе в кабинет. Он милостиво позволил мне прийти и извиниться, обнял, назвал «своей дурочкой», поцеловал и предложил принять вместе ванну. Я уткнулась ему в плечо, вдыхая привычный запах, ассоциирующийся с настоящим счастьем. Я не то что дышала им — я задыхалась.  
  
Где-то через неделю я не смогла найти спирт — неудачно подвинула диван, мне скрутило спину, и срочно потребовался укол. Мне пришло в голову взять в баре водку, вроде бы она точно у нас была.  
  
Но бар оказался закрытым на ключ.  
  
Объяснять дважды мне было не надо — я и так все поняла.  
  
В Солфорде дела шли из рук вон плохо — Гари ежедневно цапался с правлением команды, просиживал все вечера в кабинете, обсуждая проблемы с Гиггзом по телефону, запираясь на замок. Он начал вкладывать в перестройку стадиона собственные деньги, переругавшись с Филом, который был против, мог посреди редкого выходного вскочить и уехать руководить ремонтом какой-то стены.  
  
Он умудрился вдрызг рассориться с хозяином местного бара, потому что там показывали нелегальную трансляцию Sky TV (где это видано, Гари Невилл со Sky Sports владеет клубом, который не платит за подписку!), и два дня ходил донельзя смурной и меня не замечал вообще, даже забыл поужинать один раз.  
  
Ожидая его вечерами, я смотрела телевизор и часто натыкалась на фильм «Class of '92: Out of Their League», но никак не могла заставить себя посмотреть, но один раз у меня все же хватило сил.  
  
Там я услышала, как Пол Скоулз (я видела его пару раз, когда Гари брал меня на стадион) сказал, что идея приобрести клуб, как и многие другие бизнес-проекты их пятерки, принадлежала Гари и «когда он что-то предлагает, приходится делать. Никто нашего мнения не спрашивает». Это было сказано со смешком, но я даже улыбнуться не смогла.  
  
Ему нужен был полный контроль над всем.  
  
Съемки MNF занимали весь его день, а вечером у него тоже не было времени. Я каждую неделю ждала выходных, а он уезжал к детям и мы тоже почти не виделись. Доходило до того, что мы общались только по телефону — когда он возвращался домой, я уже спала, а вставал он по своему обыкновению еще до восхода солнца. Я начинала бояться, что он когда-нибудь свалится от усталости, умоляла его хотя бы один вечер провести дома, но Гари только отмахивался и глотал обезболивающие.  
  
— Милый, давай ты сегодня ляжешь пораньше! — просила я, пытаясь уговорить его выйти из кабинета. Нет, я не кричала, не устраивала истерики, я всего лишь переживала за него.  
  
Но Гари даже взгляда не отрывал от своих бумаг, бурчал себе под нос «отстань, уйди, не мешай». Под глазами у него залегли темные круги, лицо было бледным, а во сне он дергался так сильно, что оставлял на мне здоровенные синяки.  
  
Когда дела более-менее пошли в гору и ситуация стабилизировалась, Гари, наконец, обратил внимание на меня. Я, уставшая от одиночества, потянулась к нему, как ребенок, ожидая ответной ласки и понимания. Тот Гари, с которым я встретилась во Франции, тот, в которого я влюбилась (да что там, была влюблена сколько себя помню) вернулся, и я думала, что навсегда.  
  
Но нет.  
  
Мы прожили вместе полгода, и до меня только тогда дошло — я целиком и полностью завишу от него. Когда я это осознала, мне поплохело настолько, что моими постоянными спутниками стали кошмары: он выгоняет меня из дома, угрожает разводом, уходит к другой женщине. Я стала бояться спать, даже глаза закрывать не хотела. Однажды я имела неосторожность поделиться с ним своими переживаниями, за что получила порцию утешающих объятий, традиционный вечерний семейный секс, а потом — странный глубокомысленный взгляд, словно мой муж что-то для себя решал в тот момент.  
  
Как бы я ни бежала от слов, которые тогда мне сказала Эмма, они меня догнали. Мой муж решил «остановить планету», потому что он так захотел.  
  
Гари, получив надо мной власть как в финансовом, так и в моральном плане, вплотную взялся за меня: он утверждал, что я слишком скованно веду себя на людях и не умею красиво есть, поэтому каждый вечер заставлял меня читать книги по этикету, причем вслух. Поправлял меня, заставлял перечитывать абзацы по нескольку раз, «чтобы лучше усвоить материал». Он учил меня пользоваться всем разнообразием столовых приборов, ругал, если я не кладу на колени салфетку. У меня было такое чувство, что я живу в фильме «Убить Билла» и учусь есть палочками, хотя, Беатрикс Киддо из меня была никудышная — не было у меня сил бороться с ним.  
  
Общаться с мужчинами он больше мне не позволял — малейшая попытка быть «чрезмерно дружелюбной» наказывалась двухдневным молчанием и полным игнорированием меня. Пытка тишиной была хуже любого скандала, и после таких экзекуций я была готова сама броситься ему на шею, даже если я не считала себя виноватой.  
  
Мое «я» все реже поднимало голову.  
  
Он настолько сильно начал меня контролировать, что его незримое присутствие чувствовалось везде. Я ездила за покупками со списком, написанным рукой моего мужа, и упаси Боже было купить что-то лишнее. Я заходила в бутики и долго рассматривала вешалки, сомневаясь — оценит ли он это платье для завтрашнего ужина, или оно слишком откровенное? Я не решалась вызывать домой сантехника, когда у нас начал протекать кран в большой ванной, предоставив ему самому решить эту проблему. На всяческих мероприятиях я была само очарование, выучила наизусть имена всех жен его друзей, имена их детей и даже клички собак. Хоть своей я там так до конца и не стала, Гари был доволен и этим.  
  
Я чувствовала, что теряю сама себя, но потерять его было намного страшнее.  
  
Мне пришлось смириться с тем, что он полностью меня переделал — только в его отсутствие я могла позволить себе побыть собой, выкричаться, выплакаться в пустоту (звонила матери я тоже по расписанию, а подруг у меня все так же не было), чтобы к его возвращению снова улыбаться и убеждать себя, что Гари все еще любит меня.  
  
Мысль о том, что я способна убить его, посетила меня после ссоры — первой ссоры, когда я позволила себе разрыдаться при нем.  
  
Было воскресение, и он по обыкновению уехал за детьми, я же отказалась, мотивировав это тем, что мне нужно готовить ужин. Застряв среди кастрюль и сковородок, я не сразу сообразила, что забыла купить оливковое масло — растительное Гари не признавал, ругая на все лады производителей этой «химической» гадости. Пришлось ехать в магазин.  
  
Уже на выходе из Теско я увидела на другой стороне улицы знакомую фигуру — Трейси, сестру Гари. Из его семьи она была одной из немногих, кто всегда был рад меня видеть — мать моего мужа относилась ко мне с пренебрежением, которое мастерски скрывала за радушием, поэтому к ней я предпочитала лишний раз не ездить.  
  
Но Трейси была не одна, она вела за руки Молли и Софи. Гари с ними не было.  
  
Я присела на скамейку рядом с магазином и натянула кепку на глаза, наблюдая, как они дегустируют мороженое в уличном кафе. Мне не хотелось влезать, я думала, что Гари сейчас выйдет, мало ли, куда зашел, но шло время, а его все не было.  
  
Безуспешно прождав полчаса, я набрала его номер.  
  
Помню, что руки у меня тряслись от страха, а спина взмокла, хотя на улице не было жарко.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Привет, милый… — я подавилась воздухом и громко всхлипнула. — Милый, где ты?  
  
— Почему ты не дома? — с недавних пор он перестал со мной здороваться, предпочитая начинать разговор с вопросов «где ты?», «что там за шум?», «куда тебя понесло опять?» и все в таком духе.  
  
— Масло кончилось, — тут же ответила я, скорее даже доложила. — Когда ты вернешься?  
  
— Мы с девочками идем в кино, так что часа два я буду без связи. Вернусь в шесть.  
  
У меня пропал дар речи, а его слова камнем упали куда-то внутрь меня. Я во все глаза смотрела на Трейси, а в голове стучало «он врет».  
  
— Ты слышишь?  
  
— Да, хорошо, в шесть, — послушно повторила я, с трудом выплевывая из себя членораздельные звуки.   
  
Гари не попрощался, а просто отключился, а я еще несколько минут прижимала к уху раскаленный телефон.  
  
Как я добралась до дома и не попала в аварию — тот еще вопрос. Проезжая по какому-то мосту, прямо глядя перед собой и сжимая руль так, что аж кожа на нем скрипела, я едва не свернула с дороги — прямо вниз, в воду. Я не понимала, куда еду, зачем еду, что делать дальше…  
  
Гари, видимо, почувствовал что-то — приехал ровно в шесть, ни минутой позже, вошел на кухню и обнял меня со спины — я нарезала помидоры, увлекшись процессом настолько, что упорно продолжала елозить ножом по доске, когда томат закончился.  
  
— Эй, — шепнул Гари мне на ухо, целуя в шею. — Я вернулся.  
  
«Где ты был?!» — орало внутри меня мое изнасилованное «я», но я молчала, сцепив зубы — могло рвануть в любую секунду, и мне было зверски страшно говорить что-либо.  
  
— Ты не рада? — прошептал он, запуская руку мне под платье, касаясь кромки белья.   
  
Вот тут у меня окончательно сдали нервы.  
  
— Буду рада, если ты скажешь мне, где был, — я сжала нож и сжалась внутренне.  
  
Его рука исчезла с моего бедра, но я не почувствовала разочарования — раньше бы я сама на него накинулась, но то было раньше.  
  
— Что за истерика? — спокойно спросил Гари, усаживаясь за стол напротив меня. — И я просил тебя не резать овощи на обеденном столе, сколько можно повторять.  
  
— Как всегда! — я швырнула нож на доску и содрала с себя цветастый фартук. — Ты можешь меня не отчитывать?  
  
— А ты можешь делать то, что я говорю? — он даже голоса не повысил, да лучше бы наорал хоть раз!  
  
— Я и так все делаю, чего тебе еще надо! Я все делаю, а ты мне врешь! Я все видела, я знаю… — я захлебнулась слезами и безвольно осела на пол, забившись в угол возле кухонного стола.  
  
Гари даже не пошевелился.  
  
— Что за истерика, я еще раз повторяю?  
  
— Ты не ездил к детям, я видела их с Трейси.  
  
Все, сказала.  
  
Он должен сейчас встать и обнять меня, пожалеть, назвать «дурочкой», как раньше, еще до свадьбы, да и первые месяцы было так же… Ну же, пожалуйста!  
  
Но Гари упрямо продолжал сидеть за столом и смотреть на меня так, что я ощущала всю свою никчемность и убогость. Наверное, со стороны я выглядела отвратительно — зареванная, волосы растрепаны, руки трясутся.  
  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — наконец, произнес Гари, безразлично глядя на меня.   
  
Было такое чувство, что если я сейчас умру — он перешагнет мое тело и пойдет дальше.  
  
— Чтобы ты мне не врал, — прошептала я, обнимая колени руками и вздрагивая от начинающей отпускать истерики.  
  
— Я тебе не вру. Давай, поднимайся, мы ужинать собираемся, нет?  
  
В тот момент во мне все умерло. Совсем. Навсегда. Все чувства, все эмоции, все то, что я так бережно хранила все это время — то, что осталось после Парижа — бесследно сгинуло. Меня так затянул этот водоворот, что теперь выбраться я не смогу.  
  
— Хватит сидеть на полу. Вставай.  
  
Я молчала, глядя на свои ладони, будто искала там ответы, которые мне мог дать только Гари.  
  
Но он не хотел меня слушать.  
  
— Ты слышишь меня?  
  
Его ледяные руки коснулись моих плеч, и я в ужасе отшатнулась, врезаясь спиной в шкафчик.  
  
— Успокоилась? — он вглядывался мне в лицо, а я хотела поскорее высвободиться.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Больше никаких истерик. Я и так слишком потакаю твоим капризам…  
  
— Каким капризам? — вырвалось у меня.  
  
Гари прищурился, и мне почудилось, что у него дернулась рука — ударить хотел?  
  
— Веди себя нормально, не доставай меня, и все у нас будет хорошо. Тебе ясно?  
  
Я не могла полюбить его, нет. Я его не знаю, или… Или никогда не знала?  
  
— Ясно? — пальцы сжали мои плечи, а меня снова затрясло.  
  
_«Я тебя предупредил»._  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Вот и умница. Я в душ.  
  
Он встал, даже не попытавшись протянуть мне руку и помочь подняться. Я смотрела, как он уходит. Как же мне хотелось убить его в тот момент, чтобы я смогла освободиться и жить без него, уйти, снова стать самой собой, нормальным человеком, не позволять переделывать себя так, как хочется ему…   
  
Господи, как же хотелось.  
  
Но лишь от одной мысли, что Гари не будет в моей жизни, у меня останавливалось сердце.  
  
Я протираю последнюю рамку и отхожу в сторону, полюбоваться результатом своих стараний. Стекла обманчиво блестят, напоминая об иллюзии счастья, в котором я утонула с головой.  
  
За моей спиной хлопает дверь и слышатся шаги.  
  
Вернулся.  
  
Я кусаю губы, чтобы они вернули себе нормальный здоровый цвет, и старательно репетирую улыбку, в миг забывая все, о чем думала последние полчаса. Во рту снова появляется привкус кофе, ставший для меня привкусом ненависти. Гари больше ни с чем у меня не ассоциируется, разве что с наркотиком, с которого не слезть, но это слишком банально и глупо. Он не наркотик, он настоящий яд.  
  
Мой яд.  
  
Я где-то читала, что понятие «мое» не имеет совершенно никакого отношения к любви. Человек не может принадлежать тебе целиком. Если любишь человека, подари ему свободу в первую очередь от себя. Пусть за ним остается право выбора. Для того чтобы удержать человека рядом с собой, нужны сила воли и терпение. Надо поменьше говорить себе: «Это мое! Он мой», а просто стараться делать так, чтобы ему самому хотелось, чтобы ты была рядом.  
  
А он может сделать так, чтобы у тебя не было выбора.  
  
Гари входит в гостиную, а я все еще стою спиной, комкая в руках влажную тряпку. Мне не хочется оборачиваться.  
  
— Я дома, — сообщает он.  
  
Голос, как мне кажется, нормальный, не злой, поэтому я чуть слышно вдыхаю и через плечо смотрю на него, улыбаясь, намекая — «подойди».  
  
Гари оглядывает меня с головы до ног и вдруг цокает языком.  
  
— Ты так вчера и не вытерла каминную полку, решила теперь, пока меня нет, под шумок. Отлично, блядь. Заканчивай давай.  
  
Его «блядь» бьет меня наотмашь, тряпка выпадает из моих рук, и я не могу пошевелиться.  
  
Больше он ничего не говорит, только скользит взглядом по идеально убранной гостиной, ища, что не так, но естественно, не находит.  
  
Я слышу, как он уходит куда-то вглубь дома, а улыбка примерзает к моим губам.  
  
Привкус ненависти становится просто невыносимым, сильным, пропитывает меня насквозь, словно витает в воздухе. Я в бессильной злобе сжимаю кулаки и смотрю на отвратительно радостные лица на фотографиях в рамках, надеясь, что когда-нибудь у меня хватит духу их разбить.  
  
Это как с крысиной отравой — когда-нибудь, но не сейчас.  
  
— Ты идешь фильм смотреть? — доносится со стороны лестницы.  
  
— Иду.  
  
В спальне мы укладываемся на кровать, и Гари прижимает меня к себе — крепко, властно, только он так умеет, наверное. Он целует меня в лоб и щелкает пультом, выбирая канал.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — шепчу я, прижимаясь к его теплому боку.   
  
От моего мужа веет спокойствием, силой и уверенностью. На короткое мгновение я снова становлюсь пятилетней влюбленной девочкой, которая смотрела на предмет своих грез на фотографии… А теперь я рядом с ним. И без него моя чертова жизнь не имеет никакого смысла.  
  
— Ты прочитала те статьи, что я тебе оставил? — спрашивает он, а я облегченно киваю — успела просмотреть, поэтому завтра буду во всеоружии — он любит оставлять мне закладки в журналах, чтобы потом за завтраком обсудить прочитанный материал.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — с нажимом повторяю я.   
  
От каждого такого повтора у меня сердце замирает, я так боюсь, что когда-нибудь он промолчит.  
  
— И я тебя, милая, — отвечает Гари, поглаживая мои волосы.  
  
Я люблю его так сильно, что ненавижу.  
  
Я сбегу от него, честно.  
  
Когда-нибудь, но не сейчас.  
  
Я ведь нужна ему.  
  
Правда?..


End file.
